No Escape
by AnnaFinley
Summary: Hermione is trapped in Voldemort's dungeon with her surly ex-Potions teacher. Rated M for later chapters. Mostly Canon. Set during the Trios hunt for the Horcruxes. More chapters to come soon!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione came to in a dimly-lit dungeon that smelled of blood and stale urine. It was the smell that roused her from unconsciousness. She looked around, eyes half closed, and realized there was someone else in the room. He was chained to the opposite wall, staring straight at her, his cold black eyes too far away to read. It was Professor Snape.

"You okay?" He asked.

Hermione ignored his question. The last time she had seen her old potion's teacher, he was on a broomstick along with his fellow Death Eaters, shooting a _sectumsempra _curse at George Weasley. "What the fuck are you doing down here?"

"Being held prisoner," he offered, "what does it look like?" There was a slight tone of passivity in his voice that Hermione had never heard before.

"I mean," she began, adjusting her tone to one of polite formality, "why are you locked in a dungeon with me when you should be at Hogwarts, reigning over the brainwashing and torture going on up there?"

Snape gave a bored sigh. "Probably because the Dark Lord has figured out that I'm a double agent and intends to kill me once I've outlived my uselfullness."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "But... you killed Dumbledore!" She blurted, "you're a Death Eater."

"Yes, I killed Dumbledore, per his own request. No, I'm not a Death Eater, haven't been for seventeen years." Snape turned to look at something he apparently found very interesting on the brick wall next to him. Hermione didn't understand a word Snape was saying, but at that moment she didn't care anymore. She needed to get out of the goddamn dungeon.

"How long have you been down here?" She asked Snape.

"Three weeks? Maybe four."

"Do you know where we are?"

"No idea. We could be at Malfoy's or Tanzania for all I know."

"We're not at Malfoy's. I've seen the dungeons down there." Hermione frowned. _Malfoy's_...they escaped from Malfoy manor because of...

"Dobby!" Hermione yelled.

Snape gave her a bewildered look. "Dobby?"

"Ron, Harry, and I escaped Malfoy Manor because Dobby, the house elf, apparated into the dungeon and took us all to safety! All we have to do is call a house elf and they can rescue us!"

"Hermione, I've tried everything, Voldemort has sealed us off completely."

Hermione ignored him once more. "Kreacher!" She yelled. "Kreacher, we need you!"

"Isn't he Potter's elf now?" Snape raised his voice over Hermione's shouts.

"Shit," Hermione muttered, "you're right. Only Harry can summon him. I don't own any house elves."

"Wouldn't that go against your philosophies on life?"

Hermione looked at Snape, bemused. "How do you about that?"

"I'm a spy, I pay attention to my surroundings."

Hermione found it a bit strange that Snape knew about her passion for elf rights, but she didn't press the matter. She stole a few glances at the man across from her as they fell silent. His hair was long, unkempt, and wild, much like Sirius's had been when he had escaped Azkaban. Hermione hadn't noticed earlier due to the dim lighting and general difficulty she was experiencing keeping her eyes open that Snape was half-naked. He wore a pair of black jeans and nothing else, and she could see many angry welts on his surprisingly toned, broad chest.

"Why don't you have a shirt on?" She blurted, realizing that this new discovery made her decidedly uncomfortable.

"Why don't you?" Snape answered.

Hermione gasped and looked down. She was wearing a slip that was practically see-through. "Fuck! Don't look!" She yelled. "This isn't mine, why the Hell am I wearing it?"

"Because your clothes are in the wash?" Snape said sarcastically.

"Bugger this," Hermione said, "I'm getting out of here. There has to be a way. No one is going to touch me."

"There is no escape, Hermione."

"I'm a witch, dammit! A fucking good one, too. There has to be something I can do, something you missed"-

"Look around you! There are no doors, no windows, we're bound by our wrists to the fucking wall. Oh yeah, and we have no wands."

"You've heard of natural magic, haven't you?" Hermione said in a quieter voice, almost afraid of what she was saying.

"Of course I have. The only two people I've heard of that could ever achieve such mental focus were Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort, and neither of them are going to be much help to us now."

"I can do it."

Snape stared. "Are you kidding me?"

"I've done it," Hermione began tentatively. "A few months ago, when Harry, Ron, and I were staying at Grimmauld Place, it was morning and I needed my wand, so I looked at it lying there on the dressing table and- and it suddenly appeared in my hand."

Snape looked at her a moment longer, probably trying to decide whether she'd been tortured into insanity. "Okay, say I believe you," he said finally, "what then? That was a tiny bit of magic, the smallest amount of concentration was needed to bring that wand to you. Also, you'd just woken up, so your mind was exceptionally clear at that precise moment. You did it because you weren't trying. It was practically an accident!"

"Fine, then we'll just wait for them to come and rape me. You don't care what happens, do you? You've given up." Hermione looked away from him, disgruntled by his lack of faith in her. But then, what had she expected? Even if he was telling the truth, and he was in fact fighting for the Order, he was still the same asshole.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A plate of food appeared in front of Hermione and Snape a few hours later, obviously left-overs that had been scraped off of unfinished plates.

"Snape, how did Voldemort find out about you? " Hermione asked, chewing on some bread, the only piece of food on her plate that didn't look like it had been regurgitated.

"The Carrows," he answered, "they heard about me punishing a group of students with a trip to the Forbidden Forest. Alecto suggested sending them down to her dungeon, but I could not allow them to be tortured, so I declined. She told the Dark Lord of this, and he had her slip Veritaserum into my morning tea. They questioned me, but I told them nothing. I've spent the last fifteen years building up an immunity to Veritaserum.

"But they were still suspicious. They found it strange that I revealed nothing under the influence of a truth potion, even when they asked me rather insulting questions about my family."

He paused, and Hermione heard an almost undetectable note of resentment in his voice. It occurred to her then that the old Snape might not be completely gone after all. If she could get him to feel something- anything other than resignation- she might just convince him to help her.

"Your family?" Hermione probed.

"It's not important."

"Do you mean your parents? What were they like?"

"I said it doesn't matter!" Snape shouted.

"I just think if we're going to die in a dungeon together, we should get to know each other a bit. For instance, my parents are dentists-"

"My mother was a junkie, my father was a muggle who hated magic," Snape said, "he snapped my mother's wand in half and forced both of us to live as muggles until I was eleven."

Despite Hermione's sudden wave of affection for Snape, she pressed on. "What happened to them?"

"My mother overdosed on heroin when I was fifteen. My father still lives in the shithole I grew up in. Satisfied?"

"Wow. You're more like Harry than I thought," Hermione muttered.

"I am nothing like Harry Potter!"

"You both grew up with people who hated magic! You both loved Hogwarts"-

"Potter is an arrogant, conceited, attention whore."

"And you're not?" Hermione laughed, "you are the most arrogant son-of-a-bitch I know, and you're wrong about Harry. You think you're so smart, you think you're above all your students, I mean- can you _say_ power trip?"

Snape looked as though he'd been slapped in the face. Hermione smirked, convinced that it had probably been the first time anyone had yelled at him since he was a school boy.

"Snape, help me get out of this place. You say you've made peace with Voldemort killing you, you may think there's no way out- but I know you care. I know you care about this war as much as the rest of us, and we need you."

There was a long silence. Hermione finished her food, closing her eyes with every bite so as not to see what she was eating. Snape had apparently lost his appetite. He was sitting very still with his long legs bent at the knees and his head resting against the wall, staring at the ceiling.

"Why do you need me?" He finally said, "my mission has failed. The Death Eaters no longer trust me. I can't help anymore." He shut his eyes.

Hermione set her plate down, sitting a little straighter. "Of course you can still help. This is just a small setback. You are extremely important to the Order. And you happen to be the only other person in here, so you're sort of crucial to my escape plans."

Their eyes met for a brief moment and Hermione smiled. She thought she saw a glimmer of hope shine through his shadowy eyes, but she may have been imagining it.

"You have a plan?" He asked.

"Yes, I think," Hermione said, "it requires a bit of..." She hesitated. "It requires us both to achieve extreme mental clarity and openness."

"Openness? Are we going to have to meditate?" Snape didn't look too enthisiastic.

"Not exactly."

"Then what is the plan?"

"Okay, it's a bit awkward, talking about it with you. I mean, there are certain techniques I've read about to open one's mind, invoking ancient magic through the third eye..."

"Third eye? What on Earth are you talking about? You know, I thought your presentation skills would be a bit better considering-"

"SEX!" Hermione shouted, wishing she could achieve enough mental clarity at that moment to Vanish herself into the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Thank you all for the reviews! The more the better!_

Snape showed no sign of surprise at Hermione's exclamation, no expression of shock or fury.

"Sex," he repeated, like a small boy trying out a new word for the first time.

Hermione mumbled something about "no other choice" and "desperate times..."

"You expect me to believe," he said slowly, "that fornicating with you, a former student, seventeen years my junior, is going to give me the power to use magic without a wand?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What does your age have to do with anything?"

Snape ignored her, shaking his head. "You're crazy, Granger."

"It's worth a shot!"

"Really? You would... _fuck _someone you have no interest in, without any guarantee of its effect?"

"If there was even a miniscule chance of it working, of course! You know what, if you're so repulsed by the idea, forget it." Hermione kicked her foot uselessly at the floor. She was humiliated enough without being rejected by the moody bastard in front of her.

"Even if it could work," Snape said, "we're chained to the walls. Or is your 'Third eye' so evolved that you can fuck telepathically?"

"Forget it!" she barked, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

After a long silence, Snape sighed. "How could any man be repulsed by you?" He muttered.

Hermione opened her eyes to look at him but didn't say anything.

"I know this is life and death we're talking about," he continued, "but..."- he broke off.

"But what?"

"But... it's not going to work."

"Just shut up and let me concentrate, Snape," said Hermione, closing her eyes once more and taking deep steady breaths. She knew what she had to do. She was going to use all the brain power she possessed to break her bonds. _I am in control, I control the chains, I will them to break, I will them to break. I _need _them to break! _

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't block out Snape's words. _How could any man be repulsed by you? _What the fuck did he mean by that? That he thought she was attractive? _Clear your mind. _Why, then, was he so reluctant to sleep with her? And why the Hell did it matter so much? _Fuck! Clear your mind. You're never going to get out if you keep thinking about what he'd look like naked..._

"Having trouble?" Said Snape's sardonic voice, startling her.

"No. Everything's going smashingly."

"You have to achieve complete and utter immobility of the mind. Complete stillness. In the present circumstances, I imagine it's quite difficult."

"Why should it be? Sleeping with you for the sake of survival doesn't bother me in the slightest. I do what I have to." Hermione raised her chin at this, trying to convince herself more than him. "Maybe if we both concentrate, we can break the chains."

She watched Snape glare at her, then shut his eyes. She did the same.

After an hour of silence, Hermione had managed to get the metal cuffs around her wrists to expand just enough for her hands to slip through. "I did it!" She said triumphantly, rubbing her arms and scrambling to her feet.

Snape looked impressed in spite of himself. He hadn't managed to get so much as a quiver from the stubborn metal.

"I knew you could do it," he said dryly.

Hermione laughed. She knelt down in front of him, not even caring that she was wearing a semi-transparent slip. Modesty wasn't exactly a priority at this point. After being locked up together for most of the day, she finally got a good look at Snape. He had grown very scruffy and his cheeks were sunken in a bit. He met her gaze for a moment, then proceeded to look her over with equal scrutiny.

"You look pale, did it weaken you, all that magic?"

"A little, but I'm fine," Hermione said, sitting down against the wall beside him.

"You should leave me here and get out yourself. You have the power, you can disapparate-"

"I can't do that alone. It would take a lot more magic to disapparate from a heavily enchanted dungeon. It would take..."

"Sex, I know, that's your theory."

"And I'm not leaving without you, no matter how stubborn you are."

Snape turned to look at her. There was no anger in his gaze. "How does this work exactly?"

"Well, I've read some pretty unsavory books on the subject. Apparently, when one experiences the ultimate..." She couldn't bring herself to say 'orgasm', "... mind-body connection,their consciousness expands beyond reality, and becomes infinitely more condusive to magic, eliminating the need for a wand."

"Mind-body connection? I'm not going to be much use, then. It's been... quite a while."

"Really? Why?"

"The war was too important. Fighting against the Dark Lord, fighting _for _the Dark Lord, being watched twenty-four hours a day, it doesn't leave much room for romantic entanglements."

Hermione once again felt a rush of affection for the man beside her. He seemed so human, sitting there, talking about his life. She found herself staring at his haughty profile as he spoke, his voice low and seductive. It may have been the present circumstance, or maybe just the fact that she had never been so close to a half-naked man that had actually gotten past puberty; she didn't care anymore. The lustful thoughts were back. She let her eyes roll over his naked chest, his muscular arms that were chained above his head. _God, why are his armpits turning me on? _

She had expected him to reek of sweat and dungeon, having been locked up for a month, but apparently the Death Eaters had been merciful enough to perform Showerless Refreshment charms on him every so often. He smelled of soap and spice, a scent distinctly masculine and surprisingly sexy.

Not thinking about what she was doing, Hermione laid a hand on Snape's thigh.

"I'm not repulsed by you either," she whispered.

Once again, review review review...


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's chapter 4, so sorry for the delay! Enjoy._

_Chapter 4_

The need for words had gone. Hermione climbed into Snape's lap and straddled him. He stared at her in amazement but remained still. What else could he do? He was still manacled to the wall, a fact which Hermione actually found arousing. Here was someone who thrived on being in control, forced to submit to the will of a former student. _Now who's enjoying the power trip? _She thought.

Hermione leaned in till she was a centimeter away from Snape's face. She waited for him to make the first move. He did. He met her lips and began kissing her slowly, softly, as though afraid she might change her mind, but she deepened the kiss instead. His lips were warm, his stubble rough, and Hermione felt a strange sensation that began in her stomach and shot down to her groin. _Desire. _She imagined what his lips would feel like on her neck, and at the thought Snape lowered his mouth and began gently sucking the flesh just below her jaw.

"I want to touch you," Snape breathed, running his lips lightly across her jaw, wrists straining agaist their bonds.

Hermione agreed. _I want him to touch me, too. I want him free, _she thought. With a loud _crack _Snape's chains vanished and his arms fell to his sides. He looked at the backs of his hands in amazement.

"Did I do that?" Hermione asked, astonished.

"You did," he replied and pulled her close to him, this time kissing her with the ferocity of a tiger sprung free from its cage. His hands were everywhere, burning the places he touched, making Hermione melt in his powerful arms. She could feel his naked torso against her, the dusting of hairs on his chest caressing her skin, so soft, yet masculine, almost beastly. The tactile sensation was unlike anything she'd ever felt before, and she couldn't get enough of it. She tore her lips from his and took off her night dress, desperate to feel him.

"God, you're gorgeous," said Snape, taking in her naked form and running his hands over her breasts. He flicked her nipples with his thumbs, making her shudder and grow impatient. As though he could sense her need, he gently gripped her by the throat and whispered, "Do you want me to make love to you?"

She closed her eyes. "_God, yes."_

"Stand up," he said.

Hermione obeyed. Without the restraints, it was obvious who was in charge. Snape stood as well and pulled her to him with one arm. She unbuckled his belt slowly, eyes never leaving his, then reached a hand into his pants and closed it around him. He was thick and hard, and he moaned softly as she gripped his erection.

"Hermione," he warned. She knew this was it. If she didn't stop now, there was no turning back. She didn't stop.

Snape slid his pants down to his ankles, then kicked them off. He lifted Hermione with ease and braced himself against the wall. He slid the tip of his erection between her legs, testing to see if she was slick enough for him to enter her. Hermione moaned with frustration, obviously ready for him, and he plunged into her. She gasped, at once surprised and aroused by his swift intrusion. She moved against him, resting her forehead against his and digging her nails into his firm chest. Within a few moments, she had her first orgasm, but Snape was still hard, his lips gently drowning her moans as he kissed her.

"Fuck," breathed Hermione, exhausted, dropping her chin onto Snape's shoulder. Then she shot up. "Fuck!"

Snape reared his head a bit and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing happened!"

"You call that nothing?"

"No, no, I mean no magic, no clarity!"

Snape frowned. "Maybe it only works if we both finish."

"Right," said Hermione, embarrassed for having ruined the moment, "sorry, I couldn't really... help it."

"Shhh," said Snape softly, "Don't apologize. I'm not exactly suffering here." He rocked his hips against her, his cock pulsing deep inside, awakening her desire once more.

"Mmm," Hermione mumbled, "I want you to fuck me hard, Snape. Fuck me really hard."

Snape raised an eyebrow, then spun her around and slammed her against the wall. The cold bricks at her back and Snape's warm body against her chest were almost enough to bring her to the edge. Her moans grew louder, more guttural, feral. Snape took Hermione's hands in his and pressed her palms against the wall above her head. He was coming, too.

Suddenly, great jets of wild blue light shot from their fingertips, causing the room to quake. Hermione and Snape rode the wave of their orgasm a few moments longer and looked around them. They were engulfed in lightening, searing and strong, the energy seemingly coming from their palms. It thundered and cracked and shot in every direction, making Hermione feel as powerful as the electricity itself.

Then her stomach gave an unpleasant lurch as she heard voices coming from the other end of the room. _Death Eaters. _

_"What the bloody hell is going on?"_ She heard one of them yell.

_"I think Snape's banging the mudblood!_ _But what's that blue stuff?"_

"We must have set off their security spells!" Hermione shouted over the thundering of the blue lightening.

"Do you trust me?" Snape yelled, still holding Hermione's palms to his.

"I'm sitting on your cock, Snape!"

"Right, hold on." Snape gripped her hands tighter and Hermione knew what was about to happen. They were thrown into darkness, compressing and thick. The blue light had vanished, and so had the death eathers. They were escaping.


End file.
